It is common in packaging goods in containers such as bottles to provide a band or tape between the closure and the container which is broken when the closure is removed thereby giving a visual indication of whether the contents have been tampered with.
It has heretofore been proposed that a separate band be provided on the closure which is separated from the closure when the closure is removed or tampered with. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,144, which shows the use of a ring of U-shaped cross section mounted in the recess of the closure.
Among the objects of the present invention are to provide a tamperproof package which utilizes a plastic closure and a plastic band that is adapted to snap into position in the closure, both the closure and the band being preferably made by injection molding; which will effectively indicate that the contents have been tampered with; and which can be produced with minimum change in the closure.
Among the further objects of the invention are to provide a tamperproof package wherein the plastic band includes an integral liner that is severed from the band and applied in position against the top wall of the closure during assembly of the band to the closure.
In accordance with the invention, a plastic pilfer band interengages the skirt, such that when the closure is applied to the container, the band is flexed over the annular flange of the container causing radially inwardly extending portions of the band to extend below the flange of the container and when the closure is thereafter removed from the container, the band is prevented from removal from the container and is thereby disengaged from the closure. In a modified form, the plastic pilfer band includes an integral liner which is severed from the band and engages the top wall of the closure during assembly of the band to the closure.